


But when I'm with you I can't control myself

by vivalamusaine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, M/M, Making Out, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalamusaine/pseuds/vivalamusaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fooling around in public can be fun, until you almost get caught.</p><p>A ficlet about Grantaire and Enjolras being in a secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But when I'm with you I can't control myself

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on tumblr. I posted it there originally but wanted to share it here as well.
> 
> (Title is from The Troggs "I Can't Control Myself")

Grantaire spotted him from the seat he’d deliberate perched himself at by the windowsill of the cafe. Enjolras was entering through the side entrance instead of the main doors, which meant one thing: he didn’t want anybody but Grantaire to know he was here yet.

Sure enough a few seconds later, Grantaire’s phone buzzed which a new message.

**Enjolras:** _Bathroom. Five minutes._

Grantaire scrambled up from his seat. They’d done this plenty of times before for him to know the drill; to keep a calm exterior to avoid rousing suspicion, but the thrill of what was to come still sent nervous chills down his spine and made his heart beat faster in his chest.

Heading towards the door he almost collided into Bahorel as he was entering the small meeting room.

“Whoa, slow down there Buddy.” Bahorel said with a booming laugh. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“Bar.” Grantaire replied quickly, shooting him a smile that was much too enthusiastic and sliding past him. If he didn’t want anybody to suspect where he was really going he’d have to tone his excitement down.

Grantaire hurried along, pushing past patrons of the cafe and into a small hallway, and saw Enjolras standing there, waiting for him; looking uncharacteristically nervous and slightly on guard but still heartbreakingly handsome.

Grantaire felt an animalistic urge pulse through his entire body, the lighting was dim, there were people all around who could walk in and catch them at any given moment, and they didn’t have much time.

lurching forward, Grantaire took Enjolras in one swift move, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in, connecting their lips and tongues and bodies in a derisive action.

Enjolras was pushing back against him with vigor. Placing his hands against Grantaire’s sides, he pulled his hips in firmly against his own, soliciting an uncontrollable moan from Grantaire.

“Shhh..” Enjolras whispered sharply, breaking their lips apart and dipping his forehead in to meet Grantaire’s. “Someone will hear.”

It took all of Grantaire’s willpower not to shout out ‘ _I don’t fucking care’_ and take Enjolras loudly and proudly, right there against the hallway wall. Instead he grabbed Enjolras by the wrist, pulling him into one of the bathroom stalls and locking the door behind them. 

“You have to learn to be quiet, _Mon nounours_ ” Enjolras mumbled as he kissed a pattern of hickeys on Grantaire’s neck, left behind from another one of their secret meetups. “You don’t want anyone to catch us, do you?”

“I know a tried and proven method of shutting me up.” Grantaire said smirking. Without hesitation he dropped down to his knees, fumbling his hands against Enjolras’ belt and unzipping his jeans before unleashing Enjolras’ already hard cock.

There was a moments air of anticipation before Grantaire wet his lips and took Enjolras in his mouth, working up a steady rhythm of movement. Looking upwards, he could see that Enjolras was struggling to keep his quiet, biting his bottom lip so hard it was in danger of breaking the skin. Grantaire moved his hands upwards, cupping and stroking as he moved his mouth faster upwards.

That seemed to do the trick, as Enjolras could no longer hold back the moan that escaped from his lips, sending shivers of pleasure through Grantaire and pushing him onwards. Enjolras slapped a hand against his own mouth, only looking horrified at himself for a second before his face melted into ecstasy and pleasure once more. He gripped at the wall behind him for balance. 

Lost in the moment Grantaire wrapped his tongue around the head, moving as fast and steady as he could. They were so close to reaching the pinnacle when Grantaire heard it; the unmistakable sound of the bathroom door opening, just as Enjolras let out a low groan.

They both froze midaction, Enjolras placing a hand against Grantaire’s curls in panic. 

There was a pause where they remained still as statues, before the unmistakable sound of an awkward clearing of the throat was heard and footsteps led back out the door, exiting the bathroom.

Relief took Grantaire, but unfortunately seemed to take Enjolras as well. As a second later he felt the burning of a hot liquid crash against the back of his throat. He sputtered slightly, coughing. 

Wiping his dirtied mouth on his sleeve he smirked up at Enjolras, who looked flustered and embarrassed as he hurried to unfurl a roll of toilet paper, and brush it softly against Grantaire’s cheek.

“Maybe give me some warning next time.” Grantaire grinned up at him.

Enjolras knelt down beside him and placed an apologetic kiss on his forehead.

By the time they’d made themselves respectable again they were cutting it close to the starting time of the meeting. Enjolras rushed out ahead of Grantaire. They always left like this, one before the other so as never to arrive or leave together.

Grantaire took his time coming back lost in a hazy blur of moments passed. He stopped for that drink he’d told Bahorel he was getting before floating into the room and seating himself at a table in the back.

“You took your time.” Bahorel said clapping him on the back. “Did you get distracted chatting up some poor soul at the bar?”

“Something like that.” Grantaire muttered, hiding his grin behind his glass. His eyes lingered over Enjolras, standing at the opposite side of the room and looking as perfect as ever for just a second longer then necessary. 

“You won’t believe what Courfeyrac just told us.” Bossuet said, a cheeky smile spread across his face as he joined them at the table. Grantaire took a long sip of his drink. “He just walked into the bathroom and someone was having sex in there!”

Grantaire’s drink was not the only thing he’d choked on that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon nounours means "My Teddy Bear." In French <3


End file.
